


Mindless

by CaptainAspie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fiction, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Superheroes, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAspie/pseuds/CaptainAspie
Summary: Dawn learns there's more to her powers than she first thought





	Mindless

Dawn stood in front of her bathroom mirror as she did every night. Staring intently  
at the reflection of her eyes. Watching them change colors. From blue to red. Red to  
yellow. Yellow to purple. Followed by a look of disappointment coming over her.  
“Why won’t this work? It works on other people. I can make other people feel  
whatever I want them to but I can’t force myself to feel what I want to? This is such  
bullshit!”  
She turns on the facet and leans over the sink to splash some cold water on her  
face. She felt hot. Likely cause she was pushing her power too hard. Dawn had a power  
that was considered unique even amongst the rest of the powered population. If she made  
eye contact with an individual she could make that person feel any emotions she wanted  
them to feel. Considering her age she had excellent control over it too. The one thing she  
can’t seem to do is use the effects of it on herself.  
She looked back up to the mirror, face still wet and said to herself “Come on big D,  
you can do it”, and stared at herself in silence.  
The only sound in the room being the dripping of water from her face hitting the  
sink. She concentrates on the color yellow, the iris of her eyes go yellow, but still no  
effect. Frustrated she tries harder and harder. Minutes pass then something happens.  
There’s no noticeable change to her overall mood but she notices a yellow light form  
around her then hears a voice  
“Your desire to see me is sweet but you should stop before you make the others  
jealous.”  
“What the hell?” she says to herself just as the yellow light she sees around her  
reflection consumes the room.  
A moment later she’s no longer in her bathroom. The room she’s in looks similar to  
her bedroom but everything is a bright and sunny shade of yellow and standing before her  
is… herself with sunflower yellow eyes.  
“What’s happening to me?!” she says out loud. This has never happened before. Am I  
dreaming? What’s going on?”  
The clone of her laughed out loud and skipped closer. “You’re in my room, silly. I  
should be asking you what’s going on. You were crying out for me pretty loudly. I assumed  
something was wrong”  
“Who are you? Why do you look like me?”  
“Well I’m Joy and I am you. Or at least a part of you? Or was a part of you? You  
made me.”  
“Okay this is weird.” Dawn closes her eyes tight tries to concentrate on her  
bathroom and opens them. Still in Joy’s room. Accepting this must be a new part of her  
power manifesting, “Maybe I’m not dreaming. What do you mean I made you and who are  
the others you mentioned? I didn’t know you existed until just now.”  
“Oh um, well there’s me, Anger, Despair, Fear, Infatuation, and Disgust. We’re the  
ones you’ve been sending into people.” Joy said to Dawn as she counted each name on one of  
her fingers like she was trying to keep count. “You were calling to me but there was no one  
there, only you in the mirror so I brought you here”  
“Where is here?”  
“I guess, you. In you. In your brain? Heart? I don’t know exactly. Somewhere  
in you. But welcome to you! I’m so happy you came to visit”  
“I didn’t come. You took me. How do I get out?” Walking around the room,  
searching for any way out as she spoke, Joy following close behind.  
“You just go if you want out, but you shouldn’t leave yet. You just got here.  
We can talk or play games or do puzzles or talk while playing games and doing  
puzzles or we can do nothing if you wanna do nothing. It’s just so cool that you’re  
actually here with me! Let’s do something!”  
“Look no offense, me”  
“Joy!”  
“Right, Joy, this is too new to me. I’d like to figure out how to get back to  
the real world before I do anything else”  
Just then a third voice speaks, “All you have to do is want it” and a black  
mass appears on a wall and takes the shape of a door.  
“Okay that’s simple” Dawn thinks to herself then looks at Joy, “Well I guess  
I’ll see you around”  
“See you around friend!” Joy says back, waving bye as Dawn walks through  
the black mass.  
For a moment it’s pitch black, complete darkness. Then Dawn’s opening her  
eyes to find herself back in her bathroom, on the floor. She takes a moment to  
stand and inspected her surroundings, making sure she definitely is back in the real  
world. Then a thought comes to her. She goes back to the mirror and stares into  
her eyes again, this time thinking of one of the other colors...


End file.
